escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
|succeededby = Season 2 }} Season 1 of this fanfictional series of Escape the Night is the first in the fanon series written by CoolCCMystery. Description Jordan Carpenter, who has inherited a mystical mansion with dark secrets, has invited eleven of his closest friends to a fancy dinner party. However, when a body is found dead in the midst of their dinner, it starts a night of challenges and puzzles, trust and mistrust, terror and horrors and the chance to escape the night… alive. Trapped in the late 19th century mansion of Everglade Estate, the chosen twelve must duel the evil of this devious mansion… and end it once and for all. This adventure of a lifetime will break friendships, form alliances and do whatever it takes to stop this madness… or die trying. The Guests *Jordan Carpenter - The Savant *Luke Mathieu - The Hunter *Jackson Sharp - The Detective *Joshua Blackwood - The Strategist *Payton Hawthorne - The Goth Heiress *Miranda Valentine - The Hustler *Alehandro Mercix - The Paleontologist *Deklan Knox - The Hollywood Actor *Edward del Lobo - The Renegade *Christopher Shaw - The Explorer *Samantha Goodwin - The Vaudevillain *Hasuro Johnson - The Gambler Episodes *Dine With the Devil *Wine and Die *Under the Full Moon *Wedding Bells *It's All Fun and Games *The Tinkerer's Curse *Sweet Tooth *Night of the Living Dead *In Deep Water *Prepare for War *In Cold Blood *The Savant Has Fallen Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest almost escaped the night but died (?). :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and survived. :█ The guest was presumed to be dead, but was found alive. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was cursed and was automatically competing in a challenge, before they won and survived. :█ The guest went into a challenge and was saved after the challenger took their life. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her. Deaths *Hasuro Johnson - Died of poisoning after he ingested poison twice. *Samantha Goodwin - Had her heart ripped out by a demon. *Edward del Lobo - Betrayed and impaled in the Maiden of Madness before it was found his death was faked. *Deklan Knox - Died from poisoned gas after he failed the Steam Machine Challenge. *Jackson Sharp - Died after his throat was sliced by the Gingerbread Lady before he was resurrected. *Joshua Blackwood - Stabbed three times on a ritual altar by the Three Witches. *Alehandro Mercix - Stabbed three times on a ritual altar by the Three Witches. *Christopher Shaw - Slashed to death by the Guardian of the Path of Betrayal. *Payton Hawthorne - Shot four times by Dutch army soldiers after making an illegal move. *Edward del Lobo - Sacrificed himself for his friends by stabbing himself with an icicle, before he was resurrected by the Ice Witch. *Jordan Carpenter - Speared in the chest with a spear by the Warlock, his fate unknown. *The Warlock - Killed by the eleven guests. Challenges of the Season The Poisoned Wine Challenge The Silver Bullet Challenge The Devil Wedding Challenge The Maiden of Madness Challenge The Steam Machine Challenge The Treat Room Challenge The Witches' Race The Path of Betrayal Challenge The Chinese Rebel Challenge The Ice Sacrifice Challenge Navigation Category:Escape the Night Category:Seasons